


New Year

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Crime is celebrating New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday using two old prompts, weather and new year

 

New Year

by Bluewolf

Ignoring the voices in the bullpen behind him, Blair stood gazing out of the window - at least, as far as he could see for the raindrops clinging to the glass and shimmering in reflected light. A gust of wind battered some more rain against the window, and he shivered.

Eventually, when the party wound down in an hour or so, he would have to run the gauntlet of that rain... only for a few yards, right enough, from Jim's truck to the door of 852 Prospect, but already he was not looking forward to it. Rain on its own was bad enough; rain accompanied by wind... Not nice.

A hand fell onto his shoulder and he jumped, almost spilling the liquor in the glass he held

"Relax, Chief, it's just me."

"Sorry - I was miles away," Blair admitted.

"I could see that. But what was so enthralling about the weather? Or were you just watching the raindrops chasing each other down the glass?"

"I was remembering... I would have been about nine, I think... We were in Scotland, this time of year. Historically, New Year was their solstice holiday. Even as recently as twenty years ago a lot of Scots didn't make a big thing of Christmas, but the New Year... The older folk especially had quite a few traditions and beliefs. One of those... well, more a superstition, really. Whatever was happening, whatever you were doing at midnight, would be... well, routine during the following year. I was just thinking... that could mean we're fated to have a lot of rainstorms next year."

"Don't we always?" Jim asked.

"I know." Blair shook his head. "I don't know what made me remember that this year - it's ages since I've thought about the things Uncle Hugh used to tell me, that year."

Jim tightened the half hug he was giving Blair, and the younger man relaxed and leaned against him

Behind them, they could hear a countdown - "Ten - nine - eight - seven - six - five - four - three - two - one - Happy New Year!"

Jim and Blair clinked their glasses together and took a quick sip, Jim dropped a light kiss to Blair's temple, then they turned to rejoin their Major Crimes friends as they celebrated the coming of the New Year. As they did, Blair muttered, "At least we weren't interrupted by a call out to a crime - dare we hope that means this will be a more law-abiding year in Cascade?"

Jim chuckled. "We can always hope," he said.


End file.
